Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: Algo terrible se acerca... algo mucho peor que participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos... Algo mucho más mágico que un simple viaje más. ¿Quién no se ha preguntado alguna vez, si es posible viajar en el tiempo con un simple cabina telefónica?
1. El otro Barty Crouch

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces (Aunque me gustaría) ni pretendo sacar ningún provecho al utilizarlos. El universo de Harry Potter fue creado por J. K. Rowling y el buen Doctor es propiedad de la BBC y el señor Rusell T. Davis (o ahora es Moffatt, whatever).

Notas de autor al final del capítulo. Enjoy:

**El otro Barty Crouch**

-¡Es el mejor buscador del mundo!-Ron Weasley, aguijoneado de pronto por un ataque de fervorosa devoción, se había encaramado sobre la mesilla del señor Diggory, y, ignorando las burlas de sus hermanos, hacía ondear con alegría la bandera de la derrotada Bulgaria.

-¡Krum! ¡Krum! ¡Krum! ¡Krum!

-¡Más rápido que una gacela! ¡Más ágil que un halcón! ¡Krum es mucho más que un atleta!-El pelirrojo parecía al borde del colapso, mientras gritaba, Fred y George corrían a su alrededor con los brazos abiertos, se habían anudado al cuello la bandera blanca y verde de Irlanda como si de una capa se tratase.

-¡Krum! ¡Krum! ¡Krum! ¡Krum!

-¡Haz el favor, Ronald! Cualquiera diría que te has enamorado-Ginny reía descontrolada, la tienda entera estalló en sonoras carcajadas, hasta Percy esbozó una sonrisa mientras golpeaba suavemente la cabeza de su hermana menor con la cubierta del libro que intentaba leer.

-¡Oh sí! Ya lo creo-Empezó Fred, sin dejar de correr para burlarse del colorado pelirrojo-: Viktor te amo…

-¿Más rápido que una gacela?-En labios de George, siguiendo el ritmo que su hermano había marcado, las palabras de Ron parecían más bien una oda romántica en honor del buscador búlgaro-. ¿Mucho mejor que un halcón?

-… y mi corazón sólo es para ti.

-¡Oh, Vicky, te amo!-Siguieron los dos a coro, la pequeña Ginny, que se había unido a los gemelos, danzaba alegremente sin dar la mínima importancia a la mirada molesta de Ron, el menor de los hombres Weasley hubiese preferido tragarse sus palabras.

Harry, que los había estado mirando en silencio, esbozó una media sonrisa, aunque, de nuevo, la imagen de aquel anciano acudió a su mente y agachó la vista hasta posarla en el suelo, desde que aquella pesadilla lo asaltara en mitad de la noche, se había instalado dentro de él la certeza de que algo terrible iba a suceder de un momento a otro.

-Quidditch, quidditch y más quidditch, ¿Es que la gente no sabe hablar de otra cosa?-Hermione parecía molesta, aunque el moreno no supo si protestaba en serio, o la chica se había unido a las constantes bromas de la tribu pelirroja- Vaya, Harry, ¿Te ocurre algo? Pensé que eras hincha de Irlanda…

-Lo soy, lo que pasa es que esta mañana… -El moreno cayó de pronto y sacudió la cabeza antes de seguir hablando, desde donde estaba sentado le llegaba con nitidez el jolgorio que los ganadores habían organizado afuera, él no pretendía estropearle a nadie la fiesta con sus miedos tontos e irracionales.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Insistió Hermione, la chica llevaba dos humeantes tazas de chocolate caliente entre las manos y dejó una frente a Harry con una cálida sonrisa que invitaba a hablar.

-Oh, nada, tuve una pesadilla, supongo que todavía me afecta lo que ocurrió el año pasado…-Hermione asintió con la cabeza, había una nota de comprensión en sus ojos cuando se inclinó hacia delante para evitar que alguien más pudiera escucharlos.

-¿Soñaste con Él?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin quererlo en realidad, le reveló a la castaña los detalles de su sueño.

-Bueno, había una mansión enorme, muy descuidada, sólo en una de las ventanas se podía ver luz. Un anciano, todavía más descuidado que la casa, corrió hacia allí con un bastón en la mano, todo estaba oscuro Hermione, y yo lo seguía sin poder intervenir en la escena… Fue como ver otra vez los recuerdos del diario de Tom Riddle-Se detuvo de nuevo, Hermione, que escuchaba atentamente, tomó con cuidado la mano de Harry, animando al chico para que éste siguiese hablando-. Bien, el caso es que el hombre se acercó allí donde la luz brillaba, tuvimos que subir varias escaleras antes de ver iluminada una estancia al final de un corredor. Él estaba allí, Hermione, Lord Voldemort, yo lo vi, no era humano, era… fue muy rápido, no era más que un montón de carne informe con los ojos muy rojos.

Entonces Hermione se estremeció, Harry sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación, ella acariciaría con cuidado el dorso de su mano, y con voz muy calma, mientras negaba con la cabeza, diría algo muy similar a: "no te preocupes, Harry, sólo fue una pesadilla", pero él continuó hablando antes de que ella pudiese siquiera abrir la boca.

-Espera, Hermione, eso no fue todo, Voldemort tiene un plan y me necesita para cumplirlo.

-¿Un plan, Harry? ¿Qué clase de plan?-Hermione había palidecido, apenas miró de soslayo al señor Weasley mientras el hombre pasaba por su lado y salía de la tienda sin siquiera prestarles atención.

-No lo sé, lo hablaba con Pettegrew y otro hombre que no había visto antes, les daba órdenes, la rata traidora parecía muy asustada por lo que su amo pretende hacer, el parecía más de acuerdo, no dejaba de reír como un loco todo el rato… hasta que Nagini entró en la habitación, arrastrándose entre las piernas del viejo y ellos nos… bueno, lo descubrieron espiando y Voldemort lo…

Algo pasó entonces, porque el jolgorio se vio interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo y lo que había sido alegría se convirtió en pavor, de pronto, los gemelos dejaron de cantar, y Percy, como movido por un resorte, se precipitó fuera de la tienda indicando con un gesto a sus hermanos que no se moviesen de allí.

-¿Qué sucede?-Hermione dejó de lado el relato de Harry cuando el mediano de los hermanos Weasley volvió a asomar la cabeza al interior de la tienda, una mueca de espanto cruzaba su rostro y las gafas se le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz.

-¡Son mortífagos, corred!-La varita temblaba en su mano y la sola orden del prefecto perfecto fue suficiente para que la risa se congelase en el rostro de todos los pelirrojos- Vosotros, ocupaos de Ginny, escondeos en el bosque y no se os ocurra salir hasta que os lo ordene, ¿Entendido?

Cuando uno de los gemelos asintió con la cabeza-los nervios a Harry no le permitían asegurar si se había tratado de Fred o de George-, Percy volvió a desaparecer en el incierto exterior de la tienda y Harry, que lo había escuchado en sepulcral silencio, se precipitó tras él.

Lo que vio cuando el viento helado de la noche golpeó su rostro provocó un escalofrío que recorrió la espina dorsal del moreno, frente a él, en toda la extensión del campamento, la gente corría despavorida, tiendas ardían, hechizos extraños surcaban el cielo y, allí a lo lejos, ocultos entre las sombras, un ejército de hombres encapuchados se aproximaba irreductible.

Varios metros por delante de él, Percy Weasley corría con la varita fuertemente asida al frente, seguía presuroso a su padre y al señor Diggory, ellos, en nombre del Ministerio, corrían a través de las llamas, al encuentro de la horda de encapuchados que cubría sus rostros con una espeluznante máscara plateada.

El primer instinto del Niño que Vivió, ya con la varita en su mano, fue seguir a los Weasley y defender a la familia muggle que, sobre los encapuchados, levitaba y bramaba con horror, aunque, cuando avanzó un paso para seguir a los adultos, escuchó un fuerte grito y una mano aferró su brazo.

-¡Ni lo pienses, Harry!-De la nada, Ron y Hermione habían aparecido junto a él, sus dos amigos lo arrastraron, a pesar de sus quejas, en la dirección opuesta- ¡Mortífagos, Harry! ¿Es que no sabes lo que son?

-No-La pregunta de Hermione, tan fuera de lugar, le pareció incluso ridícula y aunque ella todavía aferraba su brazo, el moreno se apresuró tras George en la espesura para no perder a los gemelos de vista.

-Es lo que queda de su ejército, Harry-Respondió ella, por la carrera, su voz experta le llegaba entrecortada-. Seguidores de quien-tú-sabes.

El chico, azorado, se detuvo de pronto y provocó un quejido de su castaña amiga cuando ésta chocó contra su cuerpo, aunque él, absorto, no prestó atención, había vuelto la vista atrás, las luces de distintas fogatas podían verse a través de la espesura y el eco de los gritos hacía martillear sus sienes.

Después de su tortuosa pesadilla, ¿Podía ser sólo coincidencia?

-Han venido por mí-Musitó y ni siquiera toda fuerza de la que Hermione hizo acopió lo movió del lugar, Ron y sus hermanos, se habían perdido en la oscuridad-. ¿Recuerdas, Hermione? Mi sueño, el plan de Voldemorto, esto tiene que ver con él.

-¡Cómo sea, Harry, corre!-La chica parecía asustada, miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor, oteando la negrura con la respiración agitada y sin soltar a Harry, segura de que si lo hacía, él solo correría al encuentro de los mortífagos- ¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Ronald!

Hermione aceptó que se había perdido y volvió a tirar del chico con gesto incasable, pero las piernas de él no hacían caso y las adustas ramas de los árboles se habían aliado en su contra, el campamento todavía se consumía en llamas, pero ya ningún grito se escuchaba en la lejanía… Nada, hasta aquel alarido que los hizo estremecer a ambos.

-_¡Morsmordre!_

Distinto a los demás, aquel sonido procedía de la dirección opuesta y, guiado por la intensa luz verde que iluminaba el nuevo cielo, Harry corrió al encuentro de la voz desgarrada que había pronunciado el conjuro.

Lo vio entonces, de pie en mitad del claro: era el mismo hombre, el mismo desquiciado que, con Colagusano, hacía compañía a Voldemort en la vieja casucha de su sueño, y por primera vez, Harry Potter se asustó realmente por el dolor agudo en su cicatriz y la conexión que le unía al Señor Tenebroso.

El tipo, alto y escuálido, lo miró un instante, y una sonrisa malévola cruzó su rostro, era siniestro el modo en que la mueca de su cara hacía resaltar sus pómulos, y la luz verde del cielo reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros, prácticamente escondidos tras la maraña de cabello castaño que caía despeinado sobre su frente, embutido en un ajado abrigo y una risa de demente que no se apagó hasta que, como había llegado, se perdió en la negrura.

Harry, cuando fue capaz de salir de su estupor, fijó la vista en el brillante cielo, allí, opacando la luz de la luna, una calavera danzaba amenazante con una serpiente entre sus fauces. La cicatriz se estremeció de nuevo.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó a la nada, y Hermione, que había permanecido tras él todo el tiempo, recostó la mano en su hombro.

-Es la Marca, Harry, su marca-No necesito más explicación. Su ejército, su marca… El Señor Tenebroso estaba cerca, en alguna sucia casona no muy lejos de allí, el Niño que Vivió podía olerlo.

-¡Están allí!-Una voz y cientos de pasos resonaron de pronto, se extendían a su alrededor, Harry creyó, antes de verlos, que los mortífagos los habían encontrado- _¡Desmaius!_

Hermione y él se lanzaron al suelo al mismo tiempo, sus cabellos azotados por la ráfaga de aire de decenas de hechizos simultáneos sobre sus cabezas, cuando todo pasó y Harry alzó la vista de nuevo, se sorprendió al ver que era el señor Weasley el que corría hacia ellos.

-¡Esperen!-Gritaba, apartando a empellones a uno de los hombres- ¡Están conmigo! ¡Esperen!-Cuando llegó hasta la pareja jadeaba pesadamente por la carrera- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Dónde está Ron?

-Con los gemelos. Nosotros los perdimos, fue…

-Fue culpa mía, señor Weasley-Se excusó Harry, restando importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano, en algún momento durante la huida debió golpearse con algo, pero sólo entonces sintió la calidez de la sangre cayendo por su rostro.

-Está bien, no pasa nada, pero, ¿Acaso visteis a quién…?

-¡Potter!-Otro hombre, aquel repeinado funcionario que trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y era el jefe de Percy, se plantó frente a Harry de pronto, en su rostro, la mueca de espanto era evidente- ¿Cómo lo has hecho, Potter?

Harry negó con la cabeza, Crouch, así se llamaba el hombre, señalaba con su enguantada mano la marca en el cielo, pero sus avispados ojos rehusaban mirarla.

-¿Qué dices, Barty?-Arthur, colega de Crouch en el ministerio, lo miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía en la vida, de pronto, sus impecables modales se habían esfumado- ¡Es imposible que él lo hiciera, no es más que un niño!

-Dis… disculpe, señor Crouch-Hermione, como la alumna aplicada que era en Hogwarts, había alzado la mano y pedía en silencio permiso para hablar-, había un hombre allí, el lanzó el conjuro con una varita. Yo no lo vi bien, pero Harry…

-¿Harry qué?-Bartemius volvió a interrumpirla, sus ojos saltaban de un chico a otro, parecía al borde del colapso nervioso- ¿Lo vio? Muy conveniente señor Potter, diga, Granger, ¿Cómo era el supuesto hombre?

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Sabe convocar la Marca, señorita Granger? Parece muy bien informada al respecto-Aquel sequito de aurores que los había rodeado en el claro y que ahora peinaba la zona, miraba con estupor a Crouch, como si sus palabras no fuesen más que sandeces y él un total desquiciado, hasta podía resultar cómico ver cómo le temblaba el perfecto bigote de cepillo.

-¡Por Dios santo, Barty!-Arthur trató de interceder por los suyos, aunque su propia estupefacción le forzó a saltar contra el hombre- No puedes hablar en serio, lo mejor será que me lleve a los chicos y…

-Nadie se moverá. ¡Entrégueme su varita, Potter!-Harry tragó saliva, negó con la cabeza y en los labios de Bartemius Crouch, una triunfal sonrisa que él podría jurar haber visto antes, generó un escalofrío aterrado allí en su espina dorsal.

-¡Vamos, Harry!-Le apremió Hermione con un suave gesto.

El Gryffindor, sólo pudo negar de nuevo.

-Yo… no la tengo… señor.

Desde luego, a partir de ahí, las cosas sólo podían ponerse peores, porque Crouch ensanchó su sonrisa y parecía dispuesto a culparle de nuevo, pero un agudo carraspeó, llegó de pronto en su ayuda.

-Disculpe amo Bartemius, Winky encontró la varita-Una pequeña elfina, colorada y atemorizada, asomó de entre los pliegues de la capa de Crouch, el hombre, que la miró con avidez, siguió el movimiento hasta los ojos de Harry, ambos lo habían visto al mismo tiempo.

-Es mía-Admitió el joven, alargando una mano para poder recuperarla-, debió de caerse mientras corría, yo…

-Ya, ya, Potter-Lo cortó por enésima vez el señor Crouch-, son legendarios sus golpes de suerte, desde este momento a esa cicatriz-Después, como movido por impulso de rabia se volvió hacía Winky con la mano alzada- ¡Elfina! Desagradecida desobediente, te ordené que te quedaras en la tienda, ¿Qué hacías en mitad de un bosque con la varita de un mago en la mano?

-¡Señor Crouch!-Hermione, furiosa, se plantó ante Harry, indignada por el modo en que Crouch castigaba públicamente a su sirviente.

-¿Fuiste tú?-Exigió saber, la pequeña Winky se sacudía con fuerza y lloraba sin control- ¡Convocaste la Marca!

-¡Había un hombre!-Insistió Harry, acariciando con calma el antebrazo de su amiga- Era alto, estaba allí mismo, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirle que lo vi?

-¡Cállese, Potter!-Crouch ni siquiera lo miró, con un tirón seco le arrebató la varita a su elfina y unió la punta con la de la suya propia- Sólo hay que comprobarlo, _¡Prior Incantato!_

Con un suave destello, desde la varita de Harry, surgió a lo alto una pequeña y fantasmal copia, de aquella Marca que cubría el cielo e infundía miedo en quien la observaba.

Hermione tragó saliva, pero Harry ni siquiera se sorprendió.

-¿Y bien, señor Potter?-Crouch le devolvió la varita con un gesto soez y el chico sólo boqueó en respuesta, aquello era tan descabellado que no sabía que excusa podía dar- ¿Tiró la varita, o el extraño hombre se la arrebató? Tal vez quiera culpar a mi elfina una vez más, motivos le sobran señor, pero ese conjuro es demasiado complejo para un simple sirviente.

-Por favor, Bartemiues, entra en razón-Arthur volvió a adelantarse a las palabras de Harry, el propio señor Weasley parecía extrañamente fuera de lugar-, de entre todas las personas que había hoy aquí, Harry sería la última que invocaría la Marca, sobre todo después de lo que Volde… quién-tú-sabes hizo a sus padres, no es una broma para él, en cambio, tú elfina, podría aprender el hechizo con facilidad y se vería obligada a cumplir con una orden, creo que si de buscar culpables se trata…

Como si las palabras de Arthur hubiesen obtenido el resultado deseado, Crouch saltó como un desquiciado contra Arthur, su sequito de aurores, no dejaba de contemplar en silencio, contrariados por la escena.

-¿Qué insinúas, Weasley?-Bramó, sus ojos fuera de las órbitas- ¡Yo no tengo trato con mortífagos! Ni ahora ni nunca, ¿Acaso lo que sucedió años atrás no lo demuestra?

-Nadie pretendía…

-Mi elfina será castigada convenientemente, Weasley-Continuó, sin escuchar una sola de las palabras de Arthur-, pero el ministerio no le quitará los ojos de encima a tu chico, ¿Queda claro. Potter? Ándate con ojo, muchacho.

-¡Crouch! ¿Qué hace? Fudge le espera para…-Ludo Bagman, con un regio *plop* que sacudió la espesura apareció de pronto con un paraguas en la mano y un bombín en la cabeza, sus ojos se desorbitaron al contemplar la Marca- ¡Oh, santo cielo! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Su vista recorrió la escena con excesiva incredulidad- ¡Oh, madre de Dios, Weasley! ¿Qué hace aquí? Llévese inmediatamente al señor Potter, ¡Por Morgana, pobre muchacho! ¡Barty, el ministro querrá una explicación ahora mismo! Ya lo creo que sí…

-Pero Ludo, el chico…

Crouch parecía haber perdido todo el ímpetu de golpe, sus ojos, más serenos, también miraban a todos lados con confusión.

-El chico no está a salvo, tiene que descansar en un lugar seguro… Corra, señor Weasley, todavía quedan trasladores con los que evacuar la zona… ¡Apurese!-El hombre, ayudándose del paraguas para caminar, animó al trío a que se fuera con un pomposo gesto de la mano, cuando Crouch asintió en acuerdo parecía cansado y derrotado de pronto.

-Claro, no se preocupe, Ludovic, nos iremos ahora mismo-Confirmó Arthur, arrastrando a Harry fuera del alcance de Crouch, por si éste cambiaba de opinión- ¡Corred! Debemos encontrar a los chicos antes de irnos… Molly pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando lo sepa.

Todo el viaje de vuelta, Hermione lo pasó protestando sobre el trato que Winky había recibido de su dueño.

-0-

El año en Hogwarts no había empezado tranquilo, pues el incidente había eclipsado la reñida victoria irlandesa y se había convertido en la indiscutida portada de "El Profeta", todos hablaban de ello como un accidente aislado, cosa de fanáticos problemáticos que no darían la cara en mucho tiempo o pasarían una buena temporada en Azkaban, pero Harry, que había visto a Lord Voldemort y su nuevo secuaz, que los había escuchado hablar plácidamente de algo similar a un regreso, se sentía intimidado e incomprendido la mayor parte del tiempo, ni siquiera Ron y Hermione le creían cuando repetía lo vivido en su sueño hasta la saciedad.

No hablaban de ello, y a todos les parecía mejor así, en lugar de preocuparse por algo del todo incierto, se limitaban a caminar con calma por los terrenos del colegio, auspiciados por un Sol demasiado fulguroso para un principio de Setiembre en Escocia.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una visita a Hagrid?-Sugirió el moreno una vez alcanzado el gran sauce- Llevamos una semana aquí y no hemos ido todavía.

-Está bien, tengo curiosidad por ver a que horrible criatura llama mascota este año- La mueca de Ron se volvió espantada cuando el recuerdo de Aragog le golpeó la memoria.

-No todas fueron malas-Arguyó Hermione, la chica aceleró el paso para dar alcance al joven Weasley, Harry, por el contrario, escuchaba a medias la conversación de sus amigos, enfrascado todavía en sus pensamientos-, acuérdate de Buckbeack.

-¡Oh, sí! Un animal encantador, hizo muy buenas migas con Malfoy…

Los dos se adelantaron con paso acelerado, tan divertidos que no vieron como la sonrisa se congelaba en el rostro de Harry. El moreno, que los veía caminar frente a él, paró de golpe cuando sintió el ardor extenderse por su frente, desde la cicatriz hasta la punta de sus pies.

Creyó que las piernas la fallarían y un grito desgarrado escapó de su garganta, sabía, porque Dumbledore se lo había dicho, que aquello no debía pasar, que sólo Voldemort o su presencia podían provocar algo así. Como había hecho durante los mundiales de Quidditch alzó la vista al cielo, sus ojos, en cambio, no encontraron nada esta vez, el atardecer escoces seguía tan azul e impoluto como instantes antes.

No vio nada, pero una voz aguda y familiar retumbó con fuerza en el fondo de su cabeza _"Él está aquí"_, dijo y el habitual siseó con que Voldemort hablaba le sonó a Harry vulgarmente asustado.

Después, como si nada hubiese ocurrido el silencios se hizo de nuevo en su interior y como había llegado, el dolor se disipó de pronto. Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, mareado y confuso, Ron y Hermione lo sostenían para evitar que cayera.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?-La castaña, con mucho cuidado, lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, sobre el césped todavía húmedo por alguna lluvia pasada- ¿Estás bien?

-Es él, Hermione-Masculló, palpándose la frente con ansia-, tienes que creerme, sólo puede ser él.

-¿Voldemort?-Ron, negaba con la cabeza, como a la mayoría de magos, pronunciar su nombre lo hacía estremecer.

-Disculpa, ¿Volde… que?-El chico dio un respingo, a sus espaldas, una voz curiosa había sonado de improviso- ¿Eso es un lugar? ¿Podéis decirme dónde estoy?

Los tres amigos se volvieron a un tiempo, buscando al mismo tiempo sus varitas y al dueño de la voz, pero cuando lo encontraron, justo a sus espaldas, la escena les desencajó la expresión.

Era un hombre el que los miraba a ellos con la misma extrañeza con la que le devolvían la mirada, como si los desquiciados fuesen ellos y no hubiese nada raro en su sorpresiva aparición, su cabeza, sin embargo, era lo único que sobresalía entre las puertas dobles de una extraña cabina de color azul, que, instantes atrás, no había estado allí.

-¡Vamos, chicos! No es más que un error en el sistema, si me decís donde estamos lo podré corregir y seguir mi camino, aunque no puede haber fallado por mucho… un par de años luz como máximo-El tono de su voz había descendido, ahora parecía hablar para sí mismo mientras miraba detalladamente todo a su alrededor.

-¿Años luz?-Ron, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione se vio forzado a contener una risotada.

Harry lo miró largo rato, algo en su rostro le resultaba familiar, las miradas de ambos entraron en contacto, luminoso verde y marrón profundo, la cicatriz de su frente, como si diese coletazos de vida, le sacudió una vez más y entonces lo reconoció.

-¡Es él!-Bramó, apuntando con su varita al tipo.

-¿Soy yo?-Había salido totalmente de la cabina y lo miraba con una ceja cómicamente alzada.

-¡Es el mortífago, Hermione! ¿No lo recuerdas? El que invocó la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Uhm… ¿Tenebrosa? Creo que no soy yo-Despacio, tan despacio como Harry se había acercado, el hombre levantó las manos, demostrando así que no llevaba arma alguna, y sus ojos examinaban la varita de Harry con evidente curiosidad.

La chica lo miró también, vestía con una gabardina que cubría un traje azul a rayas, completado con unas deportivas, le daba el aspecto de roquero típicamente inglés.

-Yo no lo vi, Harry, no sé si…

-Voldemort te envía, ¿A matarme?-El moreno parecía furioso, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que la partida había empezado y Voldemort llevaba ventaja.

-¡Por Dios, claro que no!-El hombre sonrió ampliamente y con un hábil gesto de la mano le arrebató la varita a Harry para examinarla con cuidado- Hace siglos que no veía una de estas… literalmente. Dime, muchacho, ¿Sabes usarla de verdad o sólo pretendes asustarme_?_

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Harry voló de las manos del supuesto mortífago y Hermione la cogió con un ágil salto.

-Sabemos usarla, lo haremos a menos que nos diga quién es usted-Harry retrocedió varios pasos y Hermione le devolvió su varita, los tres amigos apuntaban con recelo al extraño visitante.

-Yo soy El Doctor…-Si la esperaban, no hubo más respuesta que aquella.

-¿El Doctor qué?-Ron frunció el ceño como si tratase de dilucidar un extraño enigma.

-El Doctor-Repitió, como si así pretendiese zanjarlo.

-¿Doctor Eldoctor?-Un codazo de Hermione y el pelirrojo dejó de intentarlo.

-No, sólo El Doctor, y ¿Vosotros sois…?

-Soy Harry Potter-El Niño que Vivió se apartó el enmarañado cabello que cubría su frente y le mostró al Doctor la famosa cicatriz, él, que se había inclinado hacia delante para verla mejor, alzó las cejas con estupefacción y alargó una mano como si pretendiese tocarla. Harry quiso apartarse una vez más, pero el dedo del hombre tocó la marca, y Harry volvió a estremecerse de verdad.

-¿Te duele, muchacho? No tiene un aspecto demasiado saludable-Frunció el ceño como si algo le inquietase de repente, la juguetona sonrisa con que había encarado al trío se había borrado de sus labios- Es curioso, ¿Verdad? Si te toco… -Volvió a hacerlo, puso el dedo índice sobre la cicatriz de Harry y otro quejido de éste le demostró que estaba en lo cierto- ¿Es eso habitual, Harry Potter?

-Nunca le había dolido-Aunque Harry la reprendió por ello, Hermione se apresuró a contestar, se mordió el labio con impaciencia, desde que Harry le explicó su sueño, sabía que algo no iba bien-, ¿Sabe que es lo que pasa?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea-Contestó con total sinceridad-, aunque no deja de ser un curioso fenómeno digno de estudio.

De nuevo parecía hablar para sí mismo, del interior de su chaqueta había sacado unas gafas cuadradas que colocó sobre la punta de su nariz, con ellas examinó con cuidado al chico, paseando el dedo sobre la cicatriz sin tocarla.

-Interesante, Harry Potter, muy interesante…

El moreno trataba inútilmente de zafarse, la cercanía del Doctor, su mueca concentrada, le resultaba evidentemente incómoda.

-¿Qué hace?-Inquirió con molestia, Ron y Hermione, absortos por la escena, no trataron de defenderle- ¡No me toque!

-Lord Voldecomosellame te la hizo, ¿Verdad?-Harry no contestó, los oscuros ojos del Doctor, por encima de las gafas, buscaron la confirmación de Hermione de inmediato- ¿Verdad, castaña?

Hermione asintió, estaba francamente intrigada y había bajado la varita, fuese lo que fuese ese hombre, no era un mortífago.

El Doctor sonrió con modestia, feliz como si acabase de hacer el descubrimiento del siglo.

-Hay una conexión entre tú y él, ¿A que sí, Harry Potter? ¡Él puede sentirlo! No eres tú, es Voldenosécuantos, él reacciona a mi presencia… ¿No es genial?-Como movido por un resorte, el supuesto Doctor se lanzó por el sendero de grava que conducía al castillo, cuando había andado varios metros, paró de golpe y miró sobre su hombro, Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían allí parados, mirándole a él y a su cabina de forma alternativa- ¡Vamos, chicos! Tengo que ver al profesor Dumbledore, esto va a ser divertido-Lo último, como si ellos no pudiesen oírle, lo había añadido entre dientes.

-¿Conoce al profesor?-Hermione fue la primera en seguirle y Harry todavía parecía receloso cuando siguió a Ron.

-No, de nada, ¿Es simpático, Hermione?-La chica frunció el ceño de forma exagerada e intercambió miradas interrogativas con Ron, ¿Ella le había dicho su nombre?

-Disculpe… Doctor, ¿Si no conoce al profesor, cómo sabe…?

Hogwarts se adivinaba a lo lejos, los tres amigos escoltaban al hombre con premura, pues sus pasos, joviales y enérgicos, se adelantaban enseguida a los de ellos.

-¡La cicatriz de tu amigo es una mina!-Hermione sonrió, había algo en la emoción de aquel hombre que resultaba contagiosa- Con sólo tocarlo he visto todo lo que podía necesitar… No te enfades, Harry, no pretendía hacerlo, tus pensamientos tienen demasiada fuerza, ellos se abalanzaron sobre mí, ese Lord tuyo debe pasárselo en grande hurgando en tu mente.

La última frase del Doctor resonó en la cabeza del Gryffindor hasta que llegaron frente a las puertas de Hogwarts, olvidó por completo su pretendida visita al guardabosques. No dijo nada, pero se sintió de pronto vulnerable, como si su mente fuese una puerta abierta, y Voldemort formase parte de él.

**¡Hola! Harry Potter conoce al Doctor, ¿Qué saldrá de ahí? Ni yo misma estoy muy segura, pero espero que sea algo bueno. Antes que nada, por favor, es mi primer crossover, pido clemencia. **

**Me aprovecho burdamente de que Tennat, el eterno décimo, es también Barty Crouch Jr. Eso será importante en la trama, pero ya no diré nada más.**

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, patadas en la entrepierna. Todo eso en los comentarios ;)**

**Un beso y gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer. Ailvis Malfoy.**


	2. Magos de otros planetas

**Magos de otros planetas**

"_Cualquier tecnología suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia",_

-Arthur C. Clarke

-Albus Percival Wulffric Brian ¿Dumbledore? Sus padres debieron de perder una apuesta -El director de Hogwarts se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa prácticamente infantil y tenderle la mano al desgarbado desconocido que acababa de irrumpir en su despacho acompañado por sus tres alumnos más celebres-, me han contado grandes cosas de usted, profesor Dumbledore.

El hombre que decía ser doctor miró sobre su hombro, posando su frenética mirada en Harry que torció el gesto, dando por hecho que se estaba refiriendo a él, cuando Dumbledore lo miró, con una chispa encendida en sus brillantes ojos azules, se limitó a agachar la cabeza, avergonzando por lo fácil que le había resultado a un desconocido hurgar en su mente sin encontrar siquiera resistencia.

-Me temo, amigo mío, que los niños tienen una imaginación muy viva-Afirmó Dumbledore, excusando a Harry con un gesto de la mano.

-O quizá son más sabios que muchos adultos…-El Doctor no pudo evitar una risilla algo resabida ante las palabras del anciano director, él, que había visto lo inimaginable, había aprendido a no subestimar la imaginación de un niño o de millones de ellos, de otro modo, no estaría cara a cara con el mago más importante de todos los tiempos.

Dumbledore sonrió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano, mirándose el uno al otro con evidente curiosidad, dos hombres sabios dispuestos a aprender el uno del otro.

-Eso es algo en lo que coincidimos, Doctor-Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo en su butacón, entrelazando las manos sobre el regazo-, pero ahora me gustaría saber a qué se debe el placer de su visita.

El trío de Oro intercambiaba miradas escépticas mientras el recién llegado se sentaba en la silla que quedaba frente a Dumbledore, acomodándose como quién lo hacía en el salón de su casa.

-Oh, no hay un motivo en realidad, estaba seguro de que no había perdido el rumbo está vez… Iba a Barcelona, ¿Sabe usted? Justo en esta fecha, al anochecer, los mares fosforescentes cambian de color durante al menos una hora… Infinitas combinaciones de color que no pueden verse en ningún otro lugar-Incluso Dumbledore, por lo general un hombre comprensivo, lo miraba con desconcierto y el Doctor frunció el ceño antes de seguir-Es por que las dos Lunas de Barcelona se alinean y al reflejar la una en la otra se…

-¡Barcelona no tiene dos Lunas! –Hermione no pudo contenerse de decir en alto lo que todos estaban pensando – Ni mares fosforescentes.

El doctor, que había desistido de su explicación miró sobre su hombro y le dedicó una mirada burlona a Hermione.

-Perdona, no me refería a la ciudad de Barcelona, claro que no los tiene…. ¡Hablo del planeta Barcelona!-Sacudió la cabeza como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo y Hermione frunció el ceño, resoplando y mirando a Ron con algo parecido al acuerdo por primera vez.

-Está loco… - Y aunque fingió que no, el Doctor escuchó perfectamente las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Una pena, por supuesto-Siguió él, impertérrito a pesar de las muecas de su audiencia-, pero todo esto… Hogwarts, es infinitamente mejor. Su chico, profesor, cree que soy un ¿Cómo lo dijo?

-Mortífago… -La sola palabra hizo temblar a Ron de pies a cabeza.

-Cierto, un nombre horrible, sí… -Sonrió ampliamente, como si lo encontrase cómico- Cree que trabajo para un Lord tenebroso verdaderamente obsesionado con matarle y dominar el mundo mágico –Rebosaba entusiasmo mientras hablaba, el rostro de Dumbledore se había vuelto serio parecía ansioso por hacer una pregunta y temeroso de hacerla al mismo tiempo - ¡Oh, Harry Potter, no tienes ni idea de lo emocionante que es conocerte!

Harry dudaba que "emocionante" fuese la palabra apropiada, pero no se atrevió a replicar, la situación, de tan extraña, le resultaba desagradable. Por fortuna para él, Dumbledore carraspeó suavemente y habló:

-Desde luego, Harry, esa es una acusación muy seria, ¿No te parece?-El director lo miró un segundo, pudo ver que el Doctor murmuraba algo entre dientes sin llegar a pronunciar palabra- Aunque sería igualmente conveniente saber cómo es que nuestro nuevo amigo está tan bien informado, ¿Doctor?

El décimo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió socarronamente, lazando una mirada soslayada a Harry durante apenas un segundo.

-¿Quién no conoce al célebre Harry Potter?

-Tocó la cicatriz y entonces… - Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos y todas las miradas se posaron en ella, miró al Doctor y lo pensó dos veces, negando con la cabeza.

-Adelante, señorita Granger ¿Entonces?-Dumbledore la animó a seguir, aunque sus ojos se habían posado en Harry, llenos de preocupación cuando mencionó la cicatriz.

-Pues…-La castaña titubeó, mirando alternativamente a los dos adultos- No estoy segura, dijo… dijo que entre Harry y Voldemort había una conexión y cuando tocó la cicatriz simplemente lo vio.

El Doctor asintió con la cabeza, pero Dumbledore alzó una ceja con escepticismo, casi resignado.

-¿Qué clase de conexión? ¿Cómo pudo verlo? –El doctor se encogió de hombros y también se puso en pie, con el ceño algo fruncido empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, parecía estar pensando en algo con demasiada fuerza, porque sin hablar, movía los labios.

-Digamos… -Se detuvo en seco, colocando las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a Dumbledore que se había parado junto a la ventana- ¡Dumbledore! Ya lo sabía, ¿Verdad? La conexión entre Harry y el supuesto Lord malvado, siempre lo ha sospechado, de ahí su cara de espanto cuando Hermione la mencionó… - Dio una palmada y después se giró, haciendo ondear con brusquedad el abrigo marrón, para encarar a Harry – El problema es que no pensaba que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para dicha conexión fuese peligrosa – Se acercó a Harry con tres largas zancadas le obligó a levantar la cabeza, de su bolsillo sacó corto palo de metal que apuntó hacia la cicatriz, como si fuese una varita, de repente una luz azul y un sonido extraño salieron de la punta del objeto y Harry parpadeó asustado.

-¿Qué es eso?-Ron había dado un paso hacia delante, palpaba su túnica buscando la varita.

El Doctor ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo para responder.

-Un destornillador-Soltó a Harry y se dedicó a observar el aparato durante un buen rato, sin mudar la expresión seria de su rostro.

-Pero los aparatos eléctricos no funcionan en Hogwarts-Hermione habló apenas con un hilo de voz.

-No es electrónico, es sónico… y la conexión está activa, débil, pero activa –Hizo un gesto de la mano, restándole importancia, haciendo retroceder a Harry un paso. Dumbledore abrió la boca para preguntar, pero el Doctor se adelantó-. Digamos que mide la intensidad mágica, los detalles son aburridos.

Dumbledore, para muchos el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, se enderezó cuán alto era, más alto incluso que el desgarbado Doctor, para cuando dejó la ventana no quedaba rastro alguno de diversión en su rostro.

-Usted no es mago-El Doctor inclinó la cabeza, dándole la razón a Dumbledore, al tiempo que llevaba las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón- ¿Entonces qué es, Doctor?

Probablemente, Albus Dumbledore era el único hombre con vida que conocía todos y cada uno de los secretos de Hogwarts, sabía como funcionaba la magia, de donde nacía y lo que era capaz de hacer, sabía muchas más de las que alguna vez había enseñado a cualquiera de sus alumnos, incluido Harry. Conocía a muchos magos, magos excéntricos y locos como aquel hombre que había entrado en su despacho… Albus Dumbledore podía ver, con una sola mirada, mucho más de lo que otros nunca alcanzaban a notar y, desde luego, no le habían pasado desapercibidos sus ojos. Los ojos del Doctor eran oscuros, rodeados por facciones juveniles, pero el brillo que había en ellos y el modo en que estos se movían no eran nuevos. Mago o no, un sabio anciano siempre era capaz de reconocer a otro, por mucho que ese otro se escondiese.

-Soy EL doctor, no un doctor, no soy médico, así me llaman, mi nombre no tiene importancia-Las mejillas de Ron adoptaron un color parecido al de su pelo cuando el tipo le lanzó una mirada significativa-. Tampoco soy mago, es cierto, soy algo mucho más… único. Quién soy, Dumbledore, da lo mismo, aquí, en esta historia, no soy nadie, por una vez salvar el mundo es cosa de otro –Harry tragó saliva, el Doctor le guiñó un ojo y apoyó las manos en el respaldo de la silla en la que había estado sentado, inclinando ligeramente el cuerpo hacia delante-. Lo importante es lo que yo puedo hacer para facilitarle el trabajo, cambiar el destino… ¡Digamos que no soy más que un inmenso golpe de suerte!

El silencio absoluto, casi tenso, siguió a las palabras del Doctor, mientras un tímido sol típico de mediados de septiembre empezaba a descender en el horizonte, la luz anaranjada del crepúsculo se colaba por la ventana, reflejaba en los retratos que colgaban de las paredes, todos lo observaban con la boca entreabierta, como si hubiesen olvidado como hablar o que decir, Dumbledore se atusaba la barba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, la inquietud se reflejaba en los ojos de Harry que observaba al Doctor como si fuese de otro planeta, quizá empezaba a sospechar que así era realmente.

El décimo, sin embargo, no parecía notar las muecas desconcertadas de su audiencia, se había vuelto hasta bordear el escritorio de Dumbledore para contemplar una hermosa espada que, cobijada en una urna transparenta, reflejaba en su reluciente hoja plateada los brillos del atardecer. La reliquia había pertenecido a Godric Gryffindor, Harry se estremeció todavía más al recordar su segundo curso y la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Doctor… -Dumbledore se acercó a él, mirando a Harry con complicidad al tiempo que señalaba la espada- Perteneció a uno de los fundadores de esta escuela, aunque tengo la sospecha de que eso, como otras muchas cosas, usted ya las sabe. Llegados a este punto debo admitir que me tiene intrigado. ¿Se quedará en el castillo o le reservo alojamiento en Hogsmeade?

El director había bajado el tono de voz con un aire confidencial que casi resultaba divertido, tanto, que el Doctor no pudo evitar esbozar la más amplia de las sonrisas acompañada de un evidente gesto triunfal.

-Vamos, profesor-Risueño, le dio una palmadita en el hombro, imitando el tono apenas audible de Dumbledore-, no soy el único aquí que sabe más de lo que dice, ¿Cierto?-Miró de soslayo a Potter, sonriendo con gesto cómplice al mago de larga barba- Lo comprendo, no hay otra opción, sería peligroso contárselo a Harry y que Volde…mort pudiese saberlo. No importa, es muy pronto para preocuparse por eso, uhm… respondiendo a su pregunta sería todo un placer para mí alojarme en Hogwarts.

El Doctor se alejó de la urna que contenía la espada de Gryffindor y caminó de vuelta hacia el trío: el famoso Harry Potter, la brillante Hermione Granger y el leal Ron Weasley lo miraban desconcertados, como si fuese la cosa más extraordinaria que habían visto alguna vez, él, acostumbrado a esa misma expresión en todos los que alguna vez lo habían conocido, se limitó a sonreírles, ignorando el hecho de que les había estado mintiendo desde que llegó.

Los conocía, a todos y cada uno de ellos, sus vidas, sus aventuras, el principio y el final de todo, lo sabía tan bien como cualquier niño pequeño que había dejado de serlo en compañía de Harry Potter, como cientos de miles de personas que, en todo el mundo, habían ido juntas al cine para luchar con la Orden del Fénix, lo sabía porque, entre un viaje y otro, entre salvar la Tierra y derrotar a los malos, había tenido tiempo de leer la, al parecer, no tan ficticia obra de J. K. Rowling.

Por primera vez en sus 900 años de vida el incansable Señor del Tiempo había encontrado algo que realmente le sorprendía, pues Hogwarts, simplemente, no debería existir, pero existía, no debería estar allí, pero evidente que estaba. ¿Qué era? No podía estar seguro, demasiado pronto para apostar, y el Doctor jamás apostaba sin tener la mano ganadora, él no estaba dentro de un libro, no, eso resultaba demasiado absurdo incluso para su experiencia, pero suponer que Hogwarts siempre había sido real era quizá demasiado pretencioso… ¿Un universo paralelo? Realmente se dirigía a Barcelona, de haber cruzado una grieta como la que se llevó a Rose… bueno, simplemente lo hubiese notado, no podía ser tan sencillo.

Quizá verdaderamente se trataba de magia, tal vez, miles de personas, millones de mentes en todo el mundo creyendo en una misma cosa, imaginando con la fuerza suficiente como para darle consistencia, lo habían hecho real, de un modo u otro, y si es que eso era posible, Harry Potter ahora existía porque muchos deseaban que lo hiciese. Sin saberlo, sin pretenderlo, habían creado un mundo, un pequeño universo dentro de su espacio-tiempo, una realidad que avanzaba al margen del resto de la Tierra –como una burbujita-, sin que nadie, ni el sabio Doctor, lo supiese. Pero, ¿Cómo? No tenía la más remota idea, y eso le sacaba de quicio, no podía ser tan fácil como imaginarlo y ¡bum! que Hogwarts apareciese de la nada, debía haber algo más: magia, energía, ciencia, algo capaz de canalizar todos esos pensamientos y volverlos piedra y carne… Alguien, hacia falta alguien tan poderoso que incluso lo había arrastrado allí, ¿Intencionadamente? La idea resultaba peligrosa.

Apenas sacudió la cabeza para escapar de sus pensamientos, "paso a paso", se dijo y volvió la vista hacia Dumbledore que había vuelto a la mesa y escribía algo en un pedazo de pergamino.

-Le pediré al señor Filch, nuestro conserje, que acomode para usted la vieja habitación de la profesora Merrythought, creo que le resultará acogedor.

El décimo asintió, girando dos veces sobre sus talones y alzando una mano igual que si hubiese olvidado algo muy importante.

-Debo pedirle un último favor, Albus-Pidió, tomándose la confianza de llamarlo por su nombre de pila-, necesito un lugar más seguro en el que acomodar mi "transporte"-Risueño, hizo el gesto de las comillas en el aire.

-Desde luego, Harry, Ron y Hermione le acompañarán a buscarlo, puede pedirle a Hagrid que se ocupe de él, es nuestro guardabosques, lo deja en buenas manos-Le entregó el pergamino que había estado escribiendo a Hermione y acompañó a los visitantes hasta la puerta de su oficina, despidiéndoles con un simpático gesto de la cabeza- Ah, Harry, podrías venir a verme después de tus clases, cuando no estés muy atareado, quizá quieras hablarme de tu cicatriz.

El chico de los anteojos asintió y descendió las escaleras con el resto del grupo, no se atrevió a confesar que ya había escrito a Sirius para eso, hasta el incidente de los mundiales no le había parecido un suceso demasiado relevante. Ahora era vital porque un excéntrico tipo que bien podía ser mortífago lo había decidido así.

Con el Doctor a la cabeza no tardaron en encontrarse de nuevo frente la misteriosa cabina azul que había aparecido de la nada, sobre las puertas dobles había un cartel que, con letras blancas, rezaba "Police Box" y coronando la caseta una especie de lamparita, como las de los coches de policía más antiguos permanecía apagada.

Los rostros de Harry y Ron la miraban como mirarían a la nueva mascota de Hagrid, el Doctor sólo amplió su sonrisa, tomando el pomo con una mano y tirando de él antes de empujar en el sentido inverso… Siempre olvidaba que las puertas se abrían hacia adentro.

-¿Esté es su transporte?-Ron no entendía nada, apenas había seguido la conversación cuando estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore- A mi me parece una cabina de telétonos muggles.

-Teléfonos, Ronald… -Hermione no pudo contenerse al corregirle- Es una cabina de policía, los muggles las usaban hace unos cuantos años para contactar con la comisaría más cercana en caso de emergencia, el teléfono-explicó, y remarcó mucho esa palabra- iba por fuera, y la luz de arriba se encendía en caso de alarma.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, aunque de hecho, seguía sin ver la diferencia, su amiga parecía, en cambio, muy intrigada, se había acercado también a la puerta esperando a que el Doctor la abriera para echar un vistazo al interior.

-En Inglaterra casi no quedan como esta.

El Señor del Tiempo sonrió a Hermione con admiración y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar después de abrir la puerta, Los ojos de la castaña apenas se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver el interior, aunque un gemido impresionado escapó de sus labios, Harry y Ron se agolparon detrás de ella para mirar también.

-Es más grande por dentro…

El Doctor asintió, dándoles un pequeño empujoncito para que entrasen; como siempre, por pura costumbre se quitó el largo abrigo marrón y lo tiro para dejarlo colgado de la barandilla que bordeaba los cuatro escalones que, frente a la puerta, daban acceso a la sala principal de la TARDIS, en medio, alrededor de una largo tubo de un azul verdoso que se perdía en el techo, mucho más alto que el de la cabina, y descendía por debajo del suelo, había una especie de panel de control, lleno de pantallitas, botones, palancas, comandos, teclados… No había ventanas, las paredes estaban recubiertas por algo parecido a grandes remaches que relucían del color del acero, bordeando la plataforma elevada del panel de control se alzaban extrañas columnas irregulares, parecidas a ramas, que debían sostener la estructura central.

-Está encantada, como la tienda que le prestaron a papa para los Mundiales- Ron había entrado tras Hermione, ambos aferrados a la baranda de hierro de la que colgaba el abrigo marrón.

-¡Claro que no!-El Doctor no pudo evitar reír, sus manos se movían velozmente sobre el panel de comandos y tecleaban nerviosas en algo parecido a una máquina de escribir- Esto no es magia, Ron Weasley, es ciencia… A veces no pueden distinguirse la una de la otra.

La castaña sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo y subió hasta donde estaba el Doctor, en la pantalla principal, frente a ellos, había aparecido un mapa de Hogwarts en el que el despacho de la profesora Merrythought se señalaba con un punto parpadeante.

-¿No vas a entrar, Harry?-Ron, que no se había movido todavía, había descubierto al chico parado en la puerta, mirando dentro casi con temor, sus ojos verdes, como los de su madre, carecían de expresión, pero asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso al frente, temblaba.

Un sonido, como una respiración profunda, algo que no habían escuchado nunca antes, llenó la habitación cuando el Doctor deslizó con fuerza una palanca, la más grande todas; a través del tubo traslúcido empezó a ascender y descender una especie de mecanismo muy semejante a un fuelle que se hinchaba y se deshinchaba al ritmo acompasado del sonido. Harry, que apenas había puesto ambos pies en el interior de la cabina se desplomó en el suelo, encogido, y un gruñido gutural escapó de su garganta.

Como una exhalación el Doctor, cruzó la sala y se arrodillo frente al chico, sus amigos lo siguieron, asustados por la imprevista reacción, pero Harry únicamente se retorcía, con las manos se agarraba la frente y sollozaba incoherencias.

-Está aquí… él se acerca y… c-como siempre, uno tendrá que morir-El Doctor se hincó sobre Harry, con una mano sostenía sus manos, tratando de evitar que se revolcase y con la otra había sacado su pequeño destornillador. Como en la oficina de Dumbledore lo pasó por la cicatriz de Harry, el Gryffindor parecía incapaz de soportar el dolor.

-Ron, sácalo de aquí, ¡Ahora mismo!-De un saltó se puso en pie, el pelirrojo tardó en moverse, aunque no espero a escuchar nada más, ayudó a Harry a levantarse, prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la puerta para alejarlo de allí cuanto antes, antes de que el Doctor cerrase la puerta azul de la cabina, pudo notar la mirada furiosa que el menor de los hombres Weasley le regalo- Nada de esto debería estar pasando "uno tendrá que morir" ¿Cómo siempre?

Giró sobre sus talones, casi sorprendido al ver a Hermione Granger todavía allí, la chica se había encogido en un rincón, lo miraba asustada, silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, él se acercó a ella, accionando otra palanca mecánicamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Ella asintió, temblaba ligeramente.

-Parecía que… que lo estuviesen torturando-Miró a su alrededor-. Es por la cicatriz, ¿Verdad? Cuando la tocaste también le dolió, hay algo en este lugar que afecta a Harry.

El Doctor hizo una mueca, observó con preocupación su destornillador y asintió con la cabeza, sus sospechas, los datos, las lecturas, todo confirmaba las palabras de Hermione Granger.

Él trató de hablar, pero ella se le adelantó:

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pareció calmarse un poco, el Doctor sonrió con diversión, era una de sus preguntas favoritas.

-En la TARDIS-Sentenció, abarcando con un gesto todo el espacio a su alrededor, veloz, regresó al panel de control y empezó a tocar botones mientras corría de un lado a otro-. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Quiero decir Tiempo y Dimensiones Relativas en el Espacio, o, para que lo comprendas mejor: una nave espacial-El suelo bajo sus pies se movía, Hermione, escéptica se sostuvo de la barandilla y torció el gesto-. Aunque para mi gusto es una definición muy pobre para mi vieja amiga, la TARDIS es capaz de moverse en el espacio-tiempo, puede llevarte donde tú quieras y a cuando tú quieras con exacta precisión… casi siempre.

Carraspeó con cierta incomodidad, sus ojos oscuros clavados en la pantalla principal, Hermione estaba a punto de replicarle, aunque no podía verla sabía que era así, diría que viajar en el tiempo era imposible. Necesitaba ver para creer.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el Doctor, volvió a accionar la gran palanca y, con una sacudida, todo se detuvo, la joven bruja trastabilló y tuvo que sostenerse más fuerte, él, en cambio, saltó los cuatro escalones de una vez y cogió su abrigo en el camino.

-Hemos llegado, señorita Granger-Murmuró, abriendo de par en par la puerta sólo para asomarse al otro lado-. ¡Allons-y!

-¿A dónde se supone que hemos llegado?-Hermione lo siguió lentamente, su mano aferrada a la barandilla tanto como le fue posible, evitando más el impulso de correr tras él que la posibilidad de caer.

Cuando asomó la cabeza fuera de la cabina azul ya no se encontraban sobre el sendero de grava, la TARDIS se había materializado en la esquina de una espaciosa habitación y el Doctor la esperaba sentado sobre la pequeña cama que había en el centro, cubierta con sábanas moradas un tanto descoloridas por el paso del tiempo. En el suelo se podían apreciar a contraluz las irregulares marcas de una fregona pasada no demasiado tiempo atrás.

-El viejo cuarto de la profesora Merrytought-Él sonrió afablemente, pasando las limpísimas zapatillas por el suelo recién fregado-, mi acogedor hogar, supongo. Filch ha hecho lo que ha podido.

La Gryffindor observó el sol a través de la ventana, ya prácticamente desparecido en el horizonte, una simple mirada le bastó para comprobar que la hora de su reloj de pulsera no se correspondía con el pequeño despertador colocado en la mesilla de noche. Había media hora de diferencia entre ambos.

-No hemos tardado tanto tiempo-Señaló el pequeño despertador por encima de su hombro y frunció el ceño casi sin darse cuenta-, no más de diez minutos después de dejar a Harry.

El décimo siguió con curiosidad el dedo de Hermione y amplió su sonrisa:

-Me salté la parte aburrida-Se levantó de un salto y dejó caer su largo abrigo sobre la cama, tomando la muñeca de Hermione y apuntando a su reloj con el destornillador sónico- ¡Arreglado! Ahora marcará automáticamente la hora correcta, viajes en el tiempo incluidos-Le guiñó un ojo a la joven bruja antes de soltar su mano con suavidad.

Cuando se alejó para cerrar la ventana, la joven Gryffindor volvió a comprobar la hora, ahora iba como el despertador de la mesilla y todo su cuerpo se estremeció por la impresión, admitiendo la imposible: aquel hombre, sin ser mago, podía hacer magia.

-Eres bruja, Hermione Granger-No se había vuelto, pero el tono de su voz le hizo suponer que sonreía-, una joven bruja muy inteligente, has visto… verás cosas extraordinarias, cosas que antes de cumplir once años ni siquiera hubieses soñado posibles… Tú, Hermione, harás cosas que incluso para muchos magos son inconcebibles-Hermiione quiso contestar, pero el Doctor se adelantó, giró sobre sus pasos y se acercó a ella con dos largas zancadas-. Nada de eso te asusta, ¿Verdad que no? La magia la entiendes, para ti es sencillo, lo llevas en los genes, la aprendes en los libros, es un misterio que puedes comprender… pero yo no y por eso tienes miedo.

Hermione no retrocedió, aunque aquel fue su primero impulso, el Doctor la miraba con intensidad, como si la estuviese retando, sus ojos castaños no podían evitar los oscuros de él, trataba de mirar en ellos y romper una barrera infranqueable.

-No tengo miedo-Fue lo único que pudo responder, la sensación de desconcierto la asustaba, pues odiaba no saber; pero él, el mago imposible, causaba otro impacto en ella muy distinto al miedo: la intrigaba y eso sonaba todavía más peligroso-, me conoces… A todos nosotros. No eres un muggle.

El Señor del Tiempo sonrió, sopesando la idea con un gesto de la cabeza:

-Lo soy o no, según como quieras verlo, Hermione-Parados los dos en mitad de la estancia se permitió el lujo de reír por primera vez-. Dame un abrazo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, absorta:

-¿Qué?-De repente sólo quería rehuir su mirada.

-Dame un abrazo y lo verás, ¡Vamos!-Abrió los brazos, avanzando de nuevo el paso que ella había retrocedido.

Iba a objetar, diría que no tenía sentido, que no era más que un intento por cambiar de tema, pero él se adelanto, quizá porque había visto sus intenciones, y rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con los brazos. Fue como un forcejeo, ella trataba de librarse y el Doctor la atraía más hacia él, hasta que finalmente no pudo hacer más que rendirse, tímidamente le devolvió el abrazo.

-Soy un muggle, si se cuenta como tal a todo ser que no puede hacer magia-Con un gesto de la mano obligó a la Gryffindor a recostar la cabeza en su pecho, ella, ocultando la cara en su maraña de cabellos castaños, se ruborizó-, cualquier ser incapaz de usar magia, aunque no venga de la Tierra, sino de muy lejos, muy, muy lejos… ¿Lo oyes, Hermione?

Se quedó callado un tiempo, sosteniendo a la chica contra sí en aquel extraño abrazo. Era reconfortante, cálido, como un lugar seguro y Hermione cerró los ojos al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, escuchando el palpitar rítmico de un corazón, como una melodía, lo sentía latir contra su mejilla y en silencio empezó a contar: un, dos, tres, cuatro… un, dos, tres, cuatro… En todo su pecho, lo escuchaba sonar, en compases de cuatro. Cuando fue capaz de asimilarlo, Hermione rompió el abrazo, empujando al Doctor con los ojos desmesuradamente abierto.

-Dos corazones-Él lo había estado esperando, la expresión tranquila no había abandonado su joven rostro-. ¿Lo entiendes, Hermione? No soy humano, yo…

-¿Tienes dos corazones? Pero…. Pareces humano – Trastabilló, quizá porque su cuerpo quiso avanzar y sus pies intentaron retroceder.

-No, tú pareces Señor del Tiempo-Sonrió de un modo tranquilizador, ella negó con la cabeza, la sensación de seguridad que había sentido al abrazarlo se había esfumado de repente-. Eso es lo que soy, un Señor del Tiempo, el último Señor del Tiempo. No nací en la Tierra, no soy humano, mi planeta está…

-¿Qué planeta?

-No importa, está muy lejos, ya no puede verse-Hizo un gesto de la mano, desviando la vista apenas un instante-. Necesito que confíes en mí, Hermione Granger, porque conozco el futuro y sé que cosas muy malas van a pasar aquí, a ti, a Harry, a todo el mundo mágico.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-Hermione trató de tranquilizarse, ver la escena en perspectiva.

-No te lo puedo decir, eres parte de los acontecimientos, alterar sin razón cualquier línea temporal podría tener consecuencias imprevistas… de las malas, en cualquier caso, ya he hecho suficiente.

-¿A eso te dedicas? Viajas por el universo arreglando la historia cuando algo fue mal-La expresión de sus ojos pasó a ser impresionada, el Doctor sonrió.

-Es un modo muy idealista de verlo, viajo, y a veces pasan cosas. Creo que el azar tiene más mérito que yo-Mintió, él no creía en el azar-. Pero si esta historia ha sido alterada de algún modo yo debo hacer que vuelva a ser como está escrito, literalmente-Añadió lo último entre dientes, Hermione no pareció haberlo entendido.

-Volvemort regresará, ¿Es por eso?

-Mucho peor, Hermione, mucho peor que Lord Voldemort. Por cada hombre como yo hay cientos, quizá miles, de amenazas tratando de hacerse con el control de este planeta. Por cada alienígena bondadoso hay especies enteras de ellos que únicamente quieren el poder. Piénsalo, Hermione Granger, si yo he llegado aquí por accidente cuando iba a ver los mares de Barcelona, ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán ellos en seguirme?

Hermione boqueó incontroladamente, la información ya era demasiada como para poder asimilarla, sin pruebas más allá que la palabra de un hombre que bien podía ser un demente o un extraterrestre, un mago incapaz de hacer magia. Era demasiado incluso para una bruja tan brillante como ella. El Doctor posó una mano en su hombro, la expresión de sus ojos un tanto resignada, fuere quién fuese, el enemigo había llegado antes que él.

-Quiero verlo-Eso fue lo primero que acudió a su mente, lo que realmente llevaba tiempo pensando, el Doctor alzó ambas cejas, sin comprender-. Todo, quiero verlo. El universo, tu planeta. El pasado y el futuro, ¿Puedes llevarme a verlo?

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio, pero el Doctor, por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, dudó antes de hablar:

-Sí-Le dio un suave apretón en el hombro, el tono de su voz volvía a ser convincente, jovial como siempre-. Cuando arreglemos lo que está mal en tu mundo, Hermione, te llevaré conmigo donde quieras. El tiempo que tu quieras, el completo del espacio y el tiempo… Podrás ser brillante conmigo, Hermione Granger.

Y por fin, por primera vez, la joven Gryffindor esbozó una genuina sonrisa que se reflejaba en su mirada curiosa, se evaporó el miedo y esta vez fue ella la que avanzó un pasó para abrazar al misterioso hombre desgarbado.

**Hola, hola! Ok, he tarado una eternidad en actualizar esta historia, pero es que cuando la empecé a escribir no pensé que fuese a interesarle a nadie, fue más un impulso que otra cosa. Parece que estaba equivocada y mientras una sola persona la lea la voy a continuar. Debo aclarar, antes que nada, que estoy en la universidad y eso es un tanto prohibitivo a la hora de escribir, pero si todo va bien, publicaré cada quince días, más o menos. De todos modos procuraré no retrasarme demasiado. **

**Pasando a la historia, el capítulo es largo pero quizá un tanto soso, ok, lo sé, esto mejorará, pero necesitaba algo así para explicar lo que está pasando, sentar las bases y poder avanzar, además, tenía que presentar mejor al Doctor para los que no lo conocía y blah, blah, blah… de todos modos, dudas en los comentarios ^^ (Whovians, perdón, pero describir la TARDIS me ha costado horrores, si no es del todo acertado es porque quería evitar complicaciones por lo que ya he dicho). **

**Well, creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, perdón por andar desaparecida, soy de lo peor, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado (Ya decidí quién o quiénes será(n) los malo(s) maloso(s)) y nos vemos en los comentarios**

**Un fuerte beso, Aivlis Malfoy! **

./tumblr_lsyz2wG1yq1r2bs0vo1_

./tumblr_lrpnhd2YKA1r3qj9bo1_


End file.
